


liar liar wood on fire

by eloisestarryeyes



Series: Libraries and Laboratories [1]
Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Crossover, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Pinocchio's backstory is seriously fucked up, somebody give this kid a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes
Summary: In which a dependent puppet becomes even more lost.
Series: Libraries and Laboratories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074551
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	liar liar wood on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My knowledge of Library of Ruina is EXTREMELY minimal, as I just bought Lobotomy Corp. Also I'm still on Sinoalice's second arc, so I don't have much knowledge on what happens in the Fusion and Elimination arcs other then a couple of of spoilers I exposed myself to for the sake of writing this. So officially, this takes place after those arcs.  
> I tried my best to be vague about all that...

The world around Pinocchio seemed to blur. His empty hands ached as he grasped at the air.

His staff was gone.

Gone was the nagging, gruff voice that commanded him to do awful things.

Gone was his source of guidance.

Disappeared, like everything else in his life.

Stolen from him.

The pain from the wounds on his body were still fresh, sharp and stinging.

Now Pinocchio was all alone, lying still on the ground of the Library. He cried. He sobbed. 

What was he supposed to do now?

“Help… me… please..!”

\--

Staff? Where are you? Where did you go?

Why did you leave?

\--

I don’t understand.

I can’t do this on my own.

I can’t do anything on my own.

I’m scared...

\--

I promise I’ll be good..

I’ll do whatever you say..

\--

If I do something by myself,

bad things will happen!

Bad things always happen…

\--

Don’t think about the rope that tightly constricted your neck and how it suffocated you.

Don’t think about how you watched your friend transform into a donkey and die.

Don't think about how much suffering you put your father through.

It was all your fault, so don’t think about it.

Don’t think about anything…

\--

Am I going to be a puppet again?

If I am, then someone needs to pull the strings.

Then perhaps I’ll give myself some strings..

If it means someone will pull them..

\--

But there’s nobody here..

Then perhaps I’ll make myself some people..

They’ll understand, because they’ll be like me..

\--

No no no, that’s no good..

I need someone who’s not like me.

But if I can’t have someone like that

maybe I’ll just think about how they would act.

_Perhaps I'll act just like they do_

\--

Pinocchio was all alone, forced to go on his own for the first time in a long time.

In his desperate quest to fulfill his Dependence he turned back to

the lying and mimicry 

he did so often back when he was a puppet.

As a result, his nose began to grow and grow again. His legs even got shorter too, from time to time.

Indeed, it seemed that his humanity regressed back to emptiness and creaking wood.

“ _It’s just me, myself and I now…_ ”

The “strings” that he tied to himself now pulled him about on their own, almost as if they granted his wish for someone to pull them.

He created “others” like how Geppetto created him. Pinocchio the Curious and Pinocchio the Copycat now walked and talked and acted like him.

They wandered and wandered for so long that 

Pinocchio the Liar had forgotten why and how he became like this.

“ _I dream of becoming a human… Am I a human if I mimic humans?_ ”

He asked the new Guests in the Library.

“I think I read about it somewhere… A wooden puppet with a long nose…”

“Pinocchio. It was a children’s tale about a kid whose nose grew after telling a lie, right?”

“That creaking wooden noise it makes… That’s icky.”

The Guests said, one after another. They didn’t seem intent on answering his questions as they drew their weapons.

But Pinocchio wasn’t discouraged. He imitated their stances, and the way they held their weapons. He had been practicing a lot.

Pinocchio was so excited to show them.

“ _I’m keen to learn as usual. Would you like to see me learn?_

 _It’s not hard to imitate others._ _I don’t have to think._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the general idea of this crossover, so I have a couple of other ideas for it that I plan to write. Stay tuned!


End file.
